


Nine imposters among us

by CreepyWaffleCO



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Blood and Injury, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyWaffleCO/pseuds/CreepyWaffleCO
Summary: Imposters are a somewhat uncommon occurrence on MIRA ships, only appear on about fifty percent of voyages. Orange, however, has encountered one or more on every single mission, and has somehow survived every time.Being an expert engineer, semi-expert on running away, and general nice guy, Orange is ready for a lot of things.Maybe not this.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 56





	1. Scan

**Author's Note:**

> Orange tries to get to know the crew, but they aren’t very social, at least with him.
> 
> The imposter scan results return, and they aren’t good news. Not for Orange.

The ten minute mark of the voyage was always the worst. 

Ten minutes was when the Skeld reached the limit of communication range. Ten minutes was when any call for help would go unanswered. MIRA didn’t give much money to communication support.

At the start of the journey, a crew of ten would sit around in the cafeteria, staring at one another at the center table. The table where, inexplicably, the emergency button was located. With pizza grease and crumbs worked into the button systems, it only worked about fifty percent of the time. MIRA gave even less resources to basic repairs than communications.

Sometimes a crew would sit around the table, putting off leaving to work on the ship. They would give each other suspicious looks and accusatory glances, but nobody would speak. Stares would turn into glares, but before anything could get out of hand, the crew would be pulled away, one by one, for various tasks.

Sometimes a crew would chat, make friends, and socialize in general. These crews always received a shock when an imposter was detected, but usually stayed friendly and cheery, even when ejecting the killer (or innocents) out the airlock. There was no on between. Crews were either very friendly, or distrusting and gloomy.

Either way, sitting around the table for the first ten minutes was a tradition on every MIRA ship, not because it was required, but because the crews themselves never wanted to skip it. Nobody wanted to be the first to go off alone, and nobody wanted to die either. Either that or the crew wanted to chat and play cards. The however, even among the nice crews, the first ten minutes had a tense and scary feeling. The ten minute mark was still a terrible part of the journey.

The worst part about the ten minute mark is that, by then, the imposter scan would be received. Due to the lack of funding (like everything else) in the scan technology, it was extremely outdated. This meant that by the time a crew received their results, they would be just about to leave comms range. No crew ever had time to send a distress signal, although MIRA would likely not respond anyway.

The scan worked this way because, due to the dated technology, it could only scan so many people at once. A MIRA base or launch facility had too many people, so the scan taken once the ship was already launched (and the autopilot locked in).

Crew #88 was lucky, in a sense (numbered that way due to the fact that MIRA started a new count each year to make the job seem slightly less deadly). They had managed to make it to the ten minute mark without the ship malfunctioning in any way, meaning they were still all at the table. This meant that they were all together when the scan was received.

Orange was feeling good. Not only was 8 his lucky number, he had a inexplicable good feeling about this crew. Maybe he would get a rare treat and have a nice, friendly crew. He turned to look at the colored suits of the crew. Green, Yellow, Black, White, Brown, Cyan, Purple, Red, and Lime, who was sitting to his right. 

“Maybe this’ll finally be the time I get a crew without a single imposter!” he said to Lime, in the friendliest tone he could muster.

Many were suspicious when meeting Orange, usually because he was so cheerful. They found weird that he had encountered so many imposters and so much death, and was still friendly to everyone he met. They were also suspicious that he had survived every mission he had ever been on, every single one having two or more imposters. He had come close to the airlock more than once.

Lime simply nodded, and didn’t speak past a grunt in agreement. Orange sighed. He had tried to converse with every single member of the crew, but even more than usual, this crew was not very social. Still, Orange had to try. 

“How many missions is this for you?” he asked, nudging Lime with his elbow. Lime stared at him for a long moment before replying. Although their visors hid their faces, the tone of voice Orange used made it clear he was smiling, and Line seemed to dislike this. “This is my fourth. I’m hoping it will be as successful as the last three.”

”Hey, just like me!” Orange mentioned. “Although I’ve been on lots more missions than four! I could tell you about the time I nearly got ejected! Twice! Or the time-“

Orange turned back to see that Lime wasn’t listening, but was instead conversing with Red and Purple. In fact, as the trip neared the ten minute mark, the crew had formed small groups, talking or playing cards. Other than Lime, Red, and Purple, Green, Yellow, and Black were chatting quietly. White, Brown, and Cyan were the ones playing cards. Everyone had a group except for Orange, which made him sad and a bit scared. The ones without friends always went first, either murdered or ejected. Orange elected to stare down at the table, defeated.

Suddenly, an annoying yet considerably pathetic alarm went off, alerting the crew that the results of the scan were arriving. The crew all watched the large screen at one end of the cafeteria, waiting for the text to finished slowly spelling out the results.

_There are 9 imposters among us._

Orange froze, and he wasn’t the only one. Every single member of the crew was obviously shocked or confused. Then all hell broken loose.

In a sudden motion, the cafeteria table was as flipped, sending everybody sprawling, with the table its self landing button side up, although it likely wouldn’t have triggered if it had landed face down and been pressed. Not one person was down for more than a second however, and the scene that Orange found as he leaped up and opened his eyes was absurd.

Lime, Red, and Purple had guns drawn and knives in hand, rapidly switching sim from person to person. Green, Yellow and Black had revealed massive stomach mouths, and their spiked tongues whipped around dangerously. White, Brown and Cyan now had glowing red eyes, with the tell-tale glow of a charging laser. Interestingly, not one of these weapons were aimed at Orange. Maybe they didn’t see him as a threat, at least compared to the others.

The aliens, the ones with the stomach mouthed, had been the first imposters. For years, everyone had feared the shape-shifters, despite them being rare. However, the killing hadn’t been fast enough to satisfy the aliens, so they built robots. Predictably, the milder robots decided to split off and become their own faction. Inspired by these two groups, a third brand of imposters, who were just bloodthirsty humans, was born. This third group was especially deadly, as, although the scan was supposed to detect contraband and weapons, it sometimes missed them.

The aliens still considered the human imposters as enemies to be eliminated, and both the humans and aliens hated the robots for various reasons. However, it was usually a case to case basis. Sometimes, imposters of different factions worked together. Other times, a crew got lucky, with the imposters killing one another and leaving the crew alive. Orange could only hope these imposters were the kind to fight, although they were all already calming down. 

None of the imposters, however, noticed Orange creep out of the room.


	2. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imposters calm down, and work out how to kill Orange without fighting one another.

Lime had finally gotten everybody to put their weapons down, retract their tongues, and power down their lasers. It had been easy for him to get Red and Purple to stand down, since Lime was their leader. The other six had taken a lot of yelling, gun-pointing, and threatening. The result was that all nine imposters, humans, robots, and aliens, were now standing around in a rough circle, grumbling and nursing minor wounds but otherwise being silent and peaceful.

Lime recognized every single imposter here, many of which were famous or infamous among the various factions.

Red, Purple and Himself: a trio without a name. Red and Purple were newbies he had taken under his wing, being a successful killer for more than ten years. However, his protégées showed a lot of skill, so he already considered them teammates and not students. Still, without many missions under their belts, Red and Purple weren’t well known, which meant less respect from other imposters.

White: known to many as “the first”, implying they were the first robot to betray the shape-shifters. In reality, they weren’t, instead having killed the real “first”, taking the title.

Brown: the incinerator. Known for leaving very little evidence of their kills, they also worked well with others, regardless of species or faction.

Cyan: the nice robot. Not really that nice, but known for apologizing to each victim before filling them with laser holes. Also works well with others.

Green: the mutilator. She was infamous for extremely overkill and violent murders, and somehow not being caught when found covered in blood. Also known for picking a stupid name.

Yellow: didn’t pick a title, likely due to her sister, Green. Known as silent, rarely speaking and making very little noise when sneaking around. Even her kills are known for being very quiet.

Black: known for using all kinds of weapons, despite having a giant stomach mouth and a spiked tongue. He kept at least seven weapons on him at all times. The kind of person Lime looked up to. 

Black had helped Lime get the others under control, and now the two stood together to address the waiting imposters. By now they had all noticed The absence of Orange. Soon after noticing that, the security doors in the cafeteria closed. This provided the first topic of conversation.

”So, until we can get the doors open, we’re all trapped in here?” Red asked. “We’ll start killing each other before that happens!” He made an aggressive jerk of his head towards Brown, who he had been brawling with before Lime split them up. Lime sighed and ignored him.

”I know not all of us are keen on cooperating with each other” Lime said in a placating tone. “But we all seem ready to at least not kill one another, for now. We can work something out.”

”I’m not making any deals!” Green shouted angrily. “We’ve been after this idiot for two years! If anybody even thinks about-“ she was cut off by other, equally angry shouts.

“You think you’ve got a grudge against Orange? We’ve been after him for four years!” Brown yelled. His laser eye was beginning to glow again.

“We’ve been after him for longer!” Red screamed, joining the argument. Lime sighed and pulled his pistol out. A couple of shots in the air later, quiet was restored.

”Let me get this straight” he said, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “This Orange guy had evaded all three imposter factions, for over four years?”

The other eight imposters, minus Black, all started talking over one another. However, Lime got the idea that Ames had faction had sent three imposters, all to have a good chance to kill Orange. He had known it was his mission, but had had no way of knowing if the other factions were sending anybody.

“That explains why there are nine of us” Lime muttered to himself. Then, louder, in order to address the group, he made a suggestion: “How about we take turns?”

He gestured to Cyan, who still had the deck of cards. After a moment of hesitation, He tossed them to Lime, who removed nine cards from the deck. He shuffled them and fanned them out, face down, in his hand.

”We go in numerical order, low to high, one by one, and attempt to get Orange. You fail, its the next persons turn. No interfering with others.”

After much debate, negotiating, and more arguing, all nine imposters agreed. After all, they all wanted the chance to go first and get sole credit for the kill. The drew their cards, ending up in an order Lime quickly memorized: Yellow, Red, Cyan, White, Brown, Purple, Green, Black, and himself.

Yellow set of immediately, as she didn’t need the doors. Slipping into the vent system, she gave a taunting wave to the other imposters and disappeared. Everybody else sat down and waited, sharpening knives or polishing guns. Lime knew many of them secretly hoped Yellow would fail. He himself just wanted Orange dead.

* * *

Several rooms away, Orange was frozen again. Now in security, he had heard the entire conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still new to this, so forgive me if notes and titles and stuff are screwy sometimes.
> 
> My weak point in writing is character development, so most of the following chapters will feature Orange and one or two other characters, so I can focus on making their characters better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Yellow

Orange was trying hard not to panic. When most people met him and heard how many missions he had survived (all of which were infiltrated by one or more imposters), they had one of two reactions.

One half would be immediately suspicious of him, thinking that he must be an imposter himself, having survived so long. These people usually tried to get Orange locked up or ejected, and reacted to his friendliness with more suspicion.  
  
The other half would immediately idolize him, asking for stories and tips. When asked how to fight off imposters, or survive any scenario, Orange always had to respond that, in reality, he mostly ran away, or survived due to dumb luck. Of course, nobody would believe him, chalking it up to modesty. Orange disliked both of these responses, so he never flouted his experience or mission count. This had the added benefit of making him less of a target for imposters, who usually went after veteran crew members first. This was one of the few things Orange did on purpose in order to survive.

That precaution didn’t matter this time though. Based off of the conversation he had just overheard, all nine imposters aboard knew him or about him in some sense. Even if that weren’t the case, he was the only potential victim on the ship, so he would naturally be the first and only murder option.

That didn’t mean Orange had no chance of survival. He had extensive knowledge of the Skeld, as every MIRA was the same (not that MIRA did this to benefit employees. They were just to cheap to buy multiple ship models). He also had some knowledge, if limited, on imposters. He knew the shape-shifters could crawl through vents, and that the robots and humans were very good at sabotage.

”Speaking of vents”, Orange mused out loud, “better cover up this one.”

He got up and shoved a nearby and empty shelf partway onto the security vent. Wouldn’t do to completely cut of his oxygen supply, seeing as, like the rest of the ship, security’s door was shut tight. Then, sitting back down, he continued thinking about how to survive. Against one imposter at a time, he had a chance. But if they stopped that, coming all at once, he’d be dead for sure.

Soon Orange started panicking again, until a loud BANG pulled him away from his thoughts. A stream of profanities, not all human sounding, was coming out of the vent. Orange approached it, although he kept some distance between himself and the cover. He’d seen what imposter tongues could do, and, seeing as this one was in a vent, this one definitely had a tongue.

The vent cover was now rattling very noisily, with whoever or whatever was inside trying to open it, to no success. ”Does this mean your attempt failed?” Orange asked, trying and failing to keep the fear out of his voice. “That it’s not your turn anymore?” “You know about that?” Yellow replied, unleashing another torrent of swears (Orange had gotten close enough to catch their suit color through the grate).

Then the grate cover started shaking again, actually causing the shelf to move off the vent partway. Orange noticed but didn’t risk pushing it back, as it was very close to the vent. Orange’s precautions soon paid off because, after giving up on busting the vent open by slamming against it, Yellow suddenly whipped her tongue through the vent grate. The grate had been bent enough to allow the the tongue through, although it’s mobility was limited. Still, if not for Orange’s distance and rapid backpedaling, he would likely be dead or dying. After whipping around and wrecking everything in its reach, Yellow’s tongue retracted back into the vent. Then, Orange heard banging and thumping, gradually moving further away from security.

Orange was glad that Yellow was gone, but also scared. Soon, another imposter would come, and he wouldn’t likely be as lucky as this first encounter.

* * *

”So for being quiet!” Green was saying to her sister. “We could hear you from here, banging around and yelling!”

”I was silent up until I ran into the vent grate! How was I supposed to know there was a shelf over part of it?”

”This Orange guy is a survivor! Assume he takes at least basic precautions!” The two imposters continued arguing back and forth, with the others eventually tuning them out and focusing on planning.

Unlike Yellow, Lime and his teammates were working together to get a door open. While Cyan and Brown worked on opening the permanently, Red had suggested forcing one open enough for himself to get through, in order to start his attempt. Purple and Lime nearly had the door open wide enough for Red to squeeze through, but in the end, it took the alien strength of Black to get it wide enough. When he came over to help, the human imposters glanced at him but offered no questions.

”Brown and Cyan will have all the security doors open soon”, Lime said to Red.“Good luck.”

Red accepted a spare pistol from Purple, and, priming both at once, slipped through the door.

* * *

Orange wasn’t feeling much better in Yellow’s absence. Rather, he was feeling lonely. Nobody to talk to, friendly or not. He had only spoken a few words to Yellow, and he really had no idea why he had said anything at all.

”I won’t be alone for long”, Orange muttered to himself. Then out of nowhere, the door hissed open. Instinctively flinching away, Orange expected an imposter to show up in seconds. But after a minute or two of silence, he started to calm down. Knowing the imposters knew he was on security, he decided to move. Walking cautiously, he slipped out of security and started moving towards medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of Yellow as the easy boss, the one you encounter on the first level or tutorial. I promise the next fights/encounters will mostly be longer and, well, more... fighty!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Reds turn to try and kill Orange. In a way, Red would rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting so long to update again! In the future, I hope to update every other day, but it all depends on how busy I am and how motivated I feel.

As the doors shut behind him, Red quickly started walking away and towards security. According to Yellow, Orange was there, sitting around and watching the cameras. Luckily for the imposters, there were only four cameras on the entire ship. MIRA didn’t put much space in the budget for cameras.

As soon as the cafeteria doors left his sight behind him, Red relaxed. Being in a room with eight other bloodthirsty and impatient imposters had been extremely stressful for him. He still didn’t fully trust the others, except for Purple and Lime, despite everyone’s apparent cooperation and friendliness.

The friendliness was what unnerved Red the most.

Shortly after Yellow had left, Red had noticed Green scanning the room, glancing at everybody until landing on him. Seeming to make a decision, she had marched over to Red and stopped right in front of him. Red had expected a fight, or at least the start of an argument. What he hadn’t expected had been for Green to start a conversation as if she’d known him for years. Red hadn’t thought an alien shape-shifter nicknamed “the mutilator“ would be so chatty.

“So Red, Green had started, “what’s your favorite way to kill someone?”

After this question, Red had already frozen on the spot and done his best to tune her out. Unfortunately, the only other thing he had been able to pay attention to other than Green’s voice had been Green herself.

This had proven to be a grave mistake for Red.

Since none of the imposters needed to conceal themselves, most of them, especially the aliens, now had some discrepancies in their outfits and disguises. While Lime, Red, and purple simply had their weapons out, the aliens had allowed their scarier features to show. Green had still looked like someone in a green MIRA uniform, but had also had a large, toothy stomach mouth, and dangerous looking claws. It hadn’t made Red feel very safe, and hadn’t seemed very friendly. If Green’s goal had been to intimidate him, it had worked.

“So after I raise them above my head and take their arms off-“ Green had continued, before stopping. At that point, Green had either picked up on Red’s discomfort, or, more likely, realized that he hadn’t been listening. Luckily, Lime had noticed what was happening, and came over to help Red. Making an excuse about planning, the two humans had left, but not before Green gave Red a clawed pat on the back and wished him luck.

“Tell me all about it if you get him!” Green had exclaimed as they walked away. “Even better, let me see him when you’re finished!”

Red had ignored her, although he was still confused and scared of her friendliness.

“Better than threats and fighting, I guess”, Red muttered, bringing his mind back to the present. He heard the somewhat distant sounds of doors opening, meaning Orange could be on the move. While this made it harder to find the crewmate, it also added the chance to run into him on accident. This was something Red deeply hoped wouldn’t happen.

Owing to the fact that he was an imposter, Red was quite good at lying and keeping secrets. He had one secret that he was determined to hide from the other imposters (except for Lime and Purple, who already knew).

Red had never directly killed someone in his entire life. Not face to face.

This wasn’t to say he wasn’t responsible for plenty of death, and he definitely intended for his actions to lead to death. He was better at sabotage than any other imposter he had ever met, and he was a good fighter. But, in the end, whenever he had encountered the opportunity to stab someone or shoot them in the back, he had always walked away. He had killed entire crews with reactor meltdowns, oxygen malfunctions, and fires, but if he managed to kill Orange with a weapon, it would be his first time.

He was not looking forward to it.

Most human imposters did what they did because they had some kind of grudge against MIRA. This meant there were a lot of human imposters out there. However, unlike the robots and aliens, the humans were not very organized, meaning they didn’t always know if there was another one of them on board a ship. Red had actually met Purple and Lime when the former had tried to kill him. Red had managed to fight the other imposter off and show him his weapons, after which the three worked together.

It was extremely easy for groups of imposters to stay together, owing to the fact that most MIRA facilities were mostly or completely automated, and if they were manned, it was with skeleton crews. Additionally, it was MIRA policy to keep survivors together, and it was easy to lie about being innocent. Every time Red said that they managed to fight off or figure out the imposters and eject them, and MIRA believed him. This was likely because MIRA didn’t put much space in the budget for investigations.

So Red, Lime and Purple had decided to stay in a group and work together. All of them hated MIRA, for various reasons. Lime’s sister was killed in an accident because MIRA was too cheap to inspect their ships often. Purple’s family wasn’t rescued from a crash because MIRA was too cheap to spend the fuel. Red just hated MIRA from the start (for being shady and cheap).

By extension, this meant Lime and Purple hated people who worked for MIRA too. Red knew he should hate them too, but, really, the problem with MIRA was with the leaders. When the options of murdering or sparing someone fought inside his head, murder always won, but just barely. The result was that Red would commit sabotage instead, killing the crew or allowing his partners to pick someone off.

Lime and Purple didn’t seem to mind Red’s avoidance of direct killing that much. They clearly valued his sabotage skills, and having someone who was never near kills was useful. Red had vouched for Lime and Purple many times before, and since he was never under much suspicion for a kill, crews tended to see him as innocent and believe him.

However, this time everyone expected him to kill Orange face to face, or at least try. So Red continued walking slowly down the corridor, keeping an eye out for someone in an Orange suit. When he rounded a corner, he discovered he was near medbay, meaning he wasn’t even halfway to security.

“How did Orange get to security so fast?” Red grumbled, and reluctantly started moving faster.

This quickening in pace didn’t last long, however, as a flash of Orange caused Red to freeze in place. He gripped his pistols, staring at the crewmate standing before him. He raised the weapons.

* * *

Orange was headed towards medbay, hoping to grab any medical supplies he could before the next imposter found him. After all, if he even managed to survive any encounters with them, he would very likely be injured. Some of the medical tools could be useful as weapons as well.

Orange rounded a corner near medbay and, seeing nobody, started towards the room. After only a few seconds, he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing at the other end of the corridor was Red, wielding two pistols, and interestingly frozen in a similar manner to Orange. 

“Oh”, Orange exclaimed softly. He stayed frozen, as neither the imposter or the crewmate made any move to do anything. Finally, Red raised the weapons, but still hesitated to shoot.

Orange took advantage of this and sprinted towards medbay. It would be faster to get there than back up, although it meant getting closer to the imposter. Orange’s movement seemed to shake Red to action, and he finally fired his pistols, just as Orange reached medbay and dove inside. Unfortunately, one bullet still grazed his leg, leaving enough of a wound to impair Orange’s walking and running speed.

Orange limped towards the back of medbay before crouching down and hiding behind one of the beds. Moments later, Red appeared in the doorway, guns still drawn. He scanned the room until landing on Orange’s hiding spot. After staring at it a moment, Red fired at the bed, breaking various instruments and tables nearby. Luckily, this meant none of the bullets hit Orange, although a few came close. However, it did reduce Orange’s cover to nearly nothing by the time the barrage was over.

Red continued shooting until both pistols ran out ammo, and then, still staring at Orange for a moment, he left. Orange didn’t dare get up, and so he didn’t see which way Red had gone. Still, he had gained some information from this encounter.

Red had missed Orange all but one time, even while firing two weapons. If Red had been a soldier, Orange would likely be full of bullet holes. Instead, he was alive.

“Someone’s not too experienced with killing”, Orange said to himself, speaking quietly for fear of Red returning. He realized that most imposters were used to secret and sneaky kills, not hunting someone down. It was harder to kill someone when they knew you were after them, even if they were a terrible fighter like Orange. Despite being expert assassins, these imposters were out of their element.

Oranges theorizing was cut short by an alarm blaring, followed by a warning about the reactor. Apparently, Red made his way to the reactor room extremely quickly, and had sabotaged it. If it wasn’t fixed, most of the systems on the ship would lose power (all but the lights). Orange had enough spare oxygen in his suit to last a day, and there was more stashed in storage. However, his suit wasn’t thick enough to survive extreme cold, and the heating systems on the ship mostly relied on the reactor. The imposters would have accounted for this, and have modified suits to survive the cold. Orange would freeze to death within hours if he wasn’t picked off by an imposter first.

The problem was, the imposters knew he would try and fix the reactor. His next opponent would likely be waiting there, or interrupt his repairs. But Orange had no other choice. Stuffing as many bandages and other medical supplies as he could into his suit pockets, he cautiously made his way out of medbay and towards the back of the ship.

* * *

Red stepped away from the reactor, satisfied that it was now a sparking, malfunctioning mess.

He still didn’t know why he hadn’t killed Orange. He could have easily reloaded, rushed the crewmate, and killed him. But he had spared him and left.

Red still hated Orange. He hated him for being part of MIRA, and he hated him for evading the imposters to this point. It wasn’t out of kindness or pity either. After all, the next imposter would likely give a much more painful death to Orange than Red could have. Sabotaging the reactor was just making it easier for Orange to meet his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said there would be more fighting this chapter. I lied! Bummer.
> 
> However, I kinda suck at writing action bits, so forgive me if I mostly write what I am comfortable with. Orange needs to learn to fight, and I need to learn how to write it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange has to fix the reactor, but that means the imposters know he’ll go there. At least he has a wrench now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I just shouldn’t have a planned update schedule for this. I’d rather not get your hopes up about when new chapters will come out. Sorry!
> 
> Either way, enjoy the chapter!

Before he could repair the reactor, Orange had to actually get there. This meant moving all the way from medbay to reactor, going through the upper engine area. Orange regretted leaving security now, considering how close it was to the reactor room, but he likely would have been killed if he had stayed there. He would also be able to pick up some tools in the engine area, which was on the way. This would not only allow him to actually fix things, but would also give him another chance at finding a weapon.  


Medbay had probably had syringes, knives, or something else sharp and dangerous. Orange didn’t risk going back there now, but he still would have liked to have something to defend himself with. Even if he didn’t know how to use it, carrying a weapon or something weapon-like would make him feel a lot safer. However, Orange wasn’t too confident he could defeat an imposter, even with a weapon.

“Although”, Orange thought aloud, keeping his voice to a whisper, “I don’t have to kill them, only fight them off enough to escape.” This made Orange feel slightly better, not only because it made his survival somewhat easier, but because he wouldn’t have to kill anybody, even if he was facing bloodthirsty murderers, he’d still rather not kill them. 

Despite not being experienced at all with sneaking around, Orange still managed to make it through the hallways without bumping into or getting attacked by an imposter. Of course, this wasn’t that big of an achievement, considering the imposter would easily be able to find him in the reactor room. If they weren’t already waiting for him there. 

Orange slipped into the upper engine area, and, after making a quick but thorough search of the room, he headed over to where the tools were kept. Orange cringed at the amount of noise he made digging through the toolboxes and supply cabinets in the upper engine area. Even if the constant and extremely loud sounds of the engines probably didn’t cover it up. Luckily Orange, being an experienced mechanic and engineer, was able to find what he needed quickly. After filling his pockets with screwdrivers, duck tape, small hammers, and a wrench.

This wasn’t the widest selection of tools, but definitely enough to fix the reactor along with any other sabotage that might happen. Orange chose to carry the wrench in his hands rather than in a pocket or in his pack, meaning he might be able to whack any imposter he encountered if he was fast enough. Orange wasn’t strong enough to make a lethal blow too easily, but he could definitely swing the wrench with one hand. If he lost the wrench, Orange didn’t know what he would do.

“Maybe I could stab them with a screwdriver?” Orange mused. After glancing around the engine room again and seeing nothing more of use, he left it and started towards the reactor room. Again, the trip was suspiciously uneventful, which actually made Orange more nervous. The imposter might just be slow, or they might be setting up a trap. Orange hoped it was the first one, even though he knew it was unlikely.

When he arrived at the junction between the reactor room and security, he was tempted to revisit the cameras and door controls. 

“If I could delay the doors and get to the reactor in time…” Orange trailed off, thinking about it more. Even if he did pull it off, modifying the door controls would take time that Orange couldn’t spare. Not to mention, if the imposter was already in the reactor room, Orange would be trapped inside. If he failed, he would be locked out of the reactor for a long time, likely ending in his death. Whether due to the reactor malfunction or being trapped in the hallways, dying due to the doors being closed was too big a risk. Sighing and readying his wrench, Orange walked into the reactor room.

Half expecting an imposter to drop from the ceiling, Orange nervously made his way to the reactor itself. Checking behind himself one last time, Orange got to work.

* * *

“Finally back?” Lime said to Red as the latter strolled into the cafeteria. The other imposters had been waiting impatiently for his return, especially Cyan, who was next in line.

“As you might have noticed from the alarm, I sabotaged the reactor.” Red replied, brushing past the other imposter and sitting at a table. He looked around the room for Cyan, and called out to them.

“That Orange guy should be in the reactor room about now, unless he wants to die,” Red yelled across the room. “You’re welcome!”

“Thanks!” the robot replied, although Like couldn’t tell if they were being sarcastic or genuine. Then, without another word, Cyan ran out the door and down the hall. There was no need for sneaking this time, so the imposter must have been running full speed towards reactor. 

Walking over to Black, who was sharpening his various knives and other blades, Lime sat down and addressed the alien.

“So, Orange seems to have gotten lucky with Yellow and Red so far, but Cyan has a good chance of getting the kill.”

“What makes you think it was luck?” Black responded, not looking up. “Orange might be a better fighter than we have knowledge of. He’s already survived against imposters multiple times.”

“By running away!” Lime said, rolling his eyes. “Which is exactly what he did on this mission too!”

Black was silent for a moment, stashing his knives in various pockets before speaking.

“All I’m saying is that he has experience with imposters. That shelf he put on top of the vent in security? That wasn’t luck. That was preparation.”

“I guess,” Lime replied, “but Orange doesn’t seem like a fighter, and Cyan knows where he is. No way he survives this.”

“If he does, we’re one step closer to a kill ourselves.” Black said, now pulling out a pistol and starting to clean it. “Still, Cyan being defeated would be a bad sign for us. That robot’s extremely skilled. So in a way, I do wish For Cyan to kill Orange.”

Lime simply sits there, thinking about what would happen if they all failed to kill one person. Being humiliated was a best case scenario.

“Let’s hope so.” Lime finished.

* * *

If he hadn’t been so focused on fixing the reactor on time, Orange likely would have heard Cyan coming. Unfortunately, this was not the case. The reactor was very loud, as was the alarm that was now repeating, warning of catastrophic failure and such. Still, Orange was working extremely fast, and had plenty of time to spare. Orange was so good at fixing this part of the ship that he often spaced out while working on it.

At this moment, Orange was thinking about food. All the food on the ship was either in the cafeteria, or nearby in storage. Of course, all the imposters were camped out in the cafeteria, and would definitely kill him if he went there. Orange was not thirsty, because he always carried water with him. Still, some caffeine would also be welcome, as Orange was already getting tired. Maybe he could sneak in and steal some food, but it likely wouldn’t be worth the risk of injury or death.

Orange had all but forgotten about his leg wound, but only for a couple of minutes. While it didn’t cause too much pain if he wasn’t using his leg, it still hurt while walking. While it didn’t slow him down when walking, it would likely do so if he had to run. Orange had stopped to bandage and disinfect the wound, but had been in a rush and only done a mediocre job.

“Speaking of doing a mediocre job,” Orange thought aloud, “I better focus on this next part.”

Orange was almost done fixing the reactor, but he had to rewire one last part before he was done. This was always the hardest part for Orange, and the only part where he ever made mistakes. Orange, still too busy to properly pay attention to his surroundings, accidentally put a wire in the wrong spot.

“The red wire goes one spot upwards.” a voice behind Orange said. Orange quickly fixed his mistake and closed the panel, finishing the repairs. Suddenly, he realized someone had actually spoken. They were also quite close behind him. Slowly, Orange turned around until he saw Cyan. He also saw the glowing red eye.

Acting on impulse, Orange dove out of the way just as the laser fired, narrowly missing and incinerating a nearby tool cart. Fortunately, Cyan’s lasers didn’t seem powerful enough to pierce the inside of the ship's hull. Still, Orange had no doubt they would do serious damage if they hit him.

Oranges dodge had sent him flying into a pile of empty shelves and racks. While this did end up giving him some cover, it did hurt a lot. It didn’t help that lasers didn’t really care about cover, and would burn right through it. Therefore, Oranges only option was to keep running, and maybe incapacitate the imposter. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted for his wrench, which was lying on the floor a few feet away. Cyan had to charge his laser after each shot, and so Orange had an opening to make an attack. After grabbing the wrench, he rushed at Cyan, who simply stood there until stepping out of the way at the last second. Managing to keep his balance, Orange landed a pinch on Cyan’s back.

This was a mistake.

Letting out a cry of pain as his fingers struck solid metal, Orange stumbled backwards until Cyan grabbed him. Orange was held in the air for a couple of seconds, struggling, until the imposter threw him against the wall. Orange was already feeling weak, and didn’t get up.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Cyan said, charging up his laser again. His tone was not at all apologetic. As the laser fired, Orange found just enough strength to slump over, meaning, like Red’s bullet, it only grazed him in the side. However, compared to Red’s bullet, being hit by a laser hurt more. A lot more.

Orange barely heard himself scream, and barely managed to keep his eyes open as Cyan approached. The imposter picked him up again and held him against the wall. The imposter didn’t notice Orange sluggishly grab a screwdriver from one of his pockets.

“Again, I really am sorry about this.” Cyan said, his right eye beginning to glow behind the visor. “If I survived this mission, Brown, Cyan, and I probably would have been extracted and wiped. I’d rather keep my memories. So thank you.”

Time seemed to slow for Orange, and it gave him room to think things through. He felt bad for the imposter, as having your memory wiped was terrible. On the other hand, he didn’t feel bad enough for the imposter to die without a fight. Feeling a sudden surge of strength, Orange drove the screwdriver into Cyan’s laser eye, just before it fired.

The screwdriver pretty much melted, but the imposter fell backwards, releasing Orange, who fell to the ground. Orange managed to get up before Cyan, and he pushed the screwdriver further in, disabling the laser. Then, while the imposter was still recovering from this, he grabbed the wrench and hit Cyan over the head. The imposter went still, but still showed signs of operation. Orange continued his wrench attack until the Imposters circuits were exposed, and he noticed an important looking part right in Cyan’s head, where a brain would be. Using another screwdriver, Orange pried it loose and inspected it.

It was a roughly cylindrical shaped device, with a Red optic or light on front, and various numbers and words printed on the side. One set of words read ‘CY-64’, which Orange guessed meant Cyan was the sixty-fourth robot with the color. Unceremoniously stuffing the robot brain in his breast pocket, Orange slumped to the floor. Maybe the device would come in useful sometime, and more importantly, it seemed to completely disable Cyan, or at least his body.

The fight hadn’t even lasted that long, only a minute or two, but Orange was exhausted. Considering Cyan wouldn’t be returning anytime soon, the imposters hopefully wouldn’t send anybody for a while. While this meant Orange could probably sleep, he didn’t want to risk that much on imposters following made up rules. Deciding to simply rest his eyes, Orange couldn’t avoid sleep in the end. His final thought before he fell asleep was that he wished he had found a place to hide before resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Orange needed a buddy. Not a friend or ally, but at least someone to talk to. We’ll see how it goes.
> 
> As always, any feedback or suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	6. Break time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imposters have a meeting. Orange chats with a killer robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet ANOTHER eternity’s wait for this chapter! I hit a cement wall while writing this one, not in inspiration but in motivation. Sorry.

In the cafeteria, the imposters were having a serious discussion.

“So let me get this straight.” Lime said , looking around the table and staring for a few seconds at each imposter. “Three different factions each sent three skilled killers, all to kill Orange, and he’s beaten a third of us already?”

White nodded, and despite the simplicity of the motion and the visor covering her face, Lime could tell she was incredibly frustrated. He guessed that the sentiment was shared by most of those gathered around the table.

Lime had called the meeting after White and Brown had started freaking out. As it had turned out, they had somewhat of a connection with Cyan, since they were all robots. After that connection had supposedly disappeared , the two other robot imposters had lost it.

“To be fair, two of these victories have been in non combat situations.” Black said from beside Lime. “Either Orange got lucky, or Cyan made a mistake.”

“We’re experienced killers!” White interrupted, slamming a hand on the table. “We don’t-“

“We’re overconfident.” Black retorted. To Lime, he still appeared calm, although for all Lime knew the alien was just pretending to be relaxed. In reality, he was likely as unsettled or impatient as all the others.

“We can beat him in a fight if we’re careful, and plan it out. We could always start working together.” Black suggested. This was met with vigorous shaking of heads and multiple loud complaints. All the imposters, despite helping one another occasionally, still wanted the kill themselves. They all wanted sole credit for taking out Orange. 

Once everybody calmed down, White spoke again.

“Cyan sent us a transmission before we lost his signal,” she said, “and it told us that Orange had stabbed him with a screwdriver before attacking with a wrench. Meaning, Cyan fought him and lost.”

For once, the table was completely silent. These details had not been shared with the other imposters previously, and Lime saw that many of them were visibly startled, even nervous looking.

Suddenly, White got up from the table.

“But I am going to beat him in a fight.” She announced, already marching towards the cafeteria door. “He won’t be able to trick me like he did Cyan.”

“White, wait.” Black said, reaching out to gesture for her to come back. “What did we just have a conversation about?”

“Planning and overconfidence,” White replied, “I have a plan. When I say we lost Cyan’s signal, I mean he can’t send us messages, or audio and visual data. However, I can still track him. Currently, Cyan is moving. Considering what Orange did to him, so wouldn’t be surprised if Orange took his brain and is carrying it with him.”

“Wait.” Lime said, rubbing his eyes (or mimicking the action with his helmet and visor). “Your can track the other robots, but you can’t track life forms like Orange?”

White shrugged, moving closer to the exit. She pointed at Black and Yellow.

“Blame them.” she said. “Their species was too cheap to add one when they designed us.”

Without another word, she walked out the door. After a moment's pause, Lime leaned over to Black.

“She’s still overconfident.” He whispered.

Black simply nodded and started cleaning one of his many knives.

* * *

In the end, the pain from his wounds woke Orange up before he slept for too long. From what he could tell, he had only been asleep for around half an hour, although he still felt slightly more rested. Sleeping longer likely would have gotten him killed anyway, whether due to murder or ignorance of his wounds.

Orange looked down at his injuries, and despite the pain, felt some relief. The bullet scratch was very minor, and was already healing, although it still hurt some. Orange was more worried about the laser wound in his side. Because of the nature of the attack, the wound was cauterized, but it was a great source of hurt for Orange. It would also likely still need treatment. Luckily, Orange had plenty of bandages and medicines from medbay. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what the medicines did, or how to properly dress a wound. 

His eyes drifted to the robot core in his front pocket. As a very social and friendly person, Orange was starting to get lonely. Visitors don’t count when they are trying to kill you. Of course, Cyan had also tried to kill Orange, but he could hardly do much harm now (or so Orange hoped). Maybe Orange could at least get some information out of the robot.

He lifted the core out of his pocket and took a closer look. Even with his engineering skills, the device was still fairly foreign to him. Still, after some fiddling and modifying, he found a way to patch the imposter into his helmet radio. MIRA suits had very cheap radios, meaning they had the rang rod toy walkie talkies. Stupid MIRA. If they weren’t so cheap, crew mates would be Able to communicate and find imposters much easier. Instead, they could simply talk like normal, not over long distances.

“Hello?” Orange asked, holding the core up to his face. He didn’t even know if Cyan could respond, and even if he could, it was unlikely Cyan would want to. Obviously, Orange was surprised when the imposter responded.

“Who is this? White? Brown? I can’t discern voices very well right now.” Cyan said, as he spoke, the light on the front of his core blinked slightly.

“Orange.” Orange said simply. He waited for the imposter’s reaction.

“What?” WHAT?!” Cyan replied, loud enough that Orange had to turn his helmet volume down. “I’ll kill you, scum!”

“Unlikely,” Orange responded, “seeing as you are a small device incapable of doing much harm.”

“Why are you even talking to me anyway?” Cyan said, still very angry. “I tried to kill you!”

Orange paused for a moment. He thought about what information he wanted first, and the likelihood of Cyan giving up that information.

“Do you know how to properly dress a wound?” Orange asked the imposter.

Cyan was silent for a while.

“I attempted to murder you, and you’re asking me for medical advice?” He finally answered. “Give me one good reason I should help you? In fact, give me a reason to continue talking to you at all!”

“Can you still see?” Orange asked after a moment.

“Yeah, that light up front is also a backup eye,” the imposter replied, although this was followed by a curse. Apparently, Cyan was mad at himself for giving up that information.

Bringing it into sight slowly for effect, Orange held up his largest and scariest looking screwdriver. He made a stabbing motion at Cyan’s optic.

“Here’s your reason.” Orange said, although he was frowning behind his visor. Fighting in self defense and when full of adrenaline was one thing, but threatening a defenseless person did not sit well with him. Even if it was necessary for survival.

“You’re a robot, I’ll bet you have all kinds of useful information,” Orange continued, “but right now I need to know how to treat a laser wound.”

Apparently death threats worked against imposters, because Cyan begrudgingly began giving Orange medical instructions.

“You know I’m going to do everything in my power to get you killed, right?” Cyan said while Orange bandaged himself. “I’m only talking when you force me to. If robot cores could eye things wearily, Cyan would have been doing so to the screwdriver Orange still had out.

“Well I’m very lonely, so that’s gonna be often.” Orange said. He finished treating his wounds, and, picking up Cyan, we started towards the reactor's exit.

“I hate you.” Cyan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having a “break” chapter every three imposter encounters, but honestly I think the story might need more. 
> 
> What do you guys think? I feel like I need more character development, but I’m not sure.
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter!


	7. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange chats with Cyan. Little does he know, White knows exactly where he is and is on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I really hope there won’t be another stretch like this, but I unfortunately can’t make any promises.
> 
> Luckily, whenever I want to get a chapter done, I get it done. This one took a couple of hours, and I’ve been writing nonstop since I started. I have a bad habit of... not, uh, editing my work much, so if there are mistakes or it’s just plain bad, that’s why. Although, I like writing everything all at once, it’s actually kinda fun.
> 
> Anyhoo, hello to anybody who is still with me after the wait! Enjoy the chapter!

Using some duct tape he had found, Orange was able to strap Cyan to his left shoulder, allowing the imposter a better view than that from Oranges’s pocket. Cyan didn’t acknowledge, instead demanding to know why the human was doing so.

“I’m doing this,” Orange grunted as he ripped off another piece of tape, “ to give you a better view.”

“What, so I can help you better?” Cyan replied. Even without facial expressions to go off of, Orange could hear the sarcasm dripping from the imposter's voice.

“That, and to be nice,” Orange replied. He finished adjusting Cyan on his shoulder and started walking again.

“To be nice?” Cyan scoffed. “Kindness won’t save you from death.”

“Well,” Orange countered, smiling behind his visor, “being nice to you will save me.”

“Sure, because threatening me with death if I don’t help is kindness,” Cyan said. He almost sounded as if he was laughing, but it was bitter.

Orange didn’t respond for a while, occupying himself with reading the directory signs on the walls, despite the fact that he already knew his way around the ship quite well. When he did respond, his voice was quieter, sadder even.

“I wish you wouldn’t make me do that,” Orange said, craning his neck to look at the optic on his shoulder. He didn’t follow up, making it clear the conversation was over for the moment.

Cyan, intent on making Orange as unhappy as possible, pressed onwards.

“I still see no reason for you to be nice to me,” Cyan continued, “it’s not like I’m talking to you out of free will.”

At this Orange perked up a bit and let out an amused chuckle.

“I got you to talk voluntarily just now,” the human replied, reaching over to tap the imposter’s eye. “Check and mate. We’re becoming friends already!”

Cyan was silent, fuming.

* * *

White let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to march the way she had come. The ship was structured extremely inconveniently for chasing someone through it, possibly the one thing MIRA did right with the design. Initially she had started towards the reactor room, where Orange had last been. However, Orange had already been moving away, and White hadn’t been able to tell which way the crewmate was heading, as Orange was only heading away from the reactor, not in any other direction. However, around the time White had reached Medbay, Orange had started heading towards the cockpit. The problem was, even though Orange was technically headed towards White, they were on opposite sides of the ship. The human was on the east end of the ship, while the imposter was on the right end.

All of this meant that it was quicker for White to double back and go through the cafeteria rather than make the full loop. The ship wasn’t big enough to lose tracking on Orange and Cyan, so she didn’t need to worry about that. Even so, going through the cafeteria would be humiliating.

“They’re all gonna think I failed already!” White grumbled, but she reluctantly approached the cafeteria doors. She spoke to herself in an eerie, almost sing-song voice, the one she used to intimidate victims. “I know where you are Orange. You can’t hide from me.”

* * *

Glancing down the hallway in both directions before entering, Orange slipped into the cockpit. It wouldn’t do to get cornered again if he could avoid it. Too bad almost every room in the ship had exactly one door.

Orange ripped Cyan off his shoulder, although he handled the core gently, and set it on one of the various consoles in the room. Then, he approached a panel in the wall and opened it. Putting himself between it and Cyan’s line of sight, he began flipping switches and inputting codes.

“What are you doing?” Cyan inquired after around a minute. Orange waited before answering, finishing whatever he was working on before speaking.

“I’m activating a beacon,” Orange answered, closing the panel and walk-in back over to Cyan. He picked the imposter up and reattached him to his shoulder. “It warns other MIRA ships to stay away, and tells them not to board or investigate.”

“Thanks for the info,” Cyan said smugly. “Guess it was my turn to get secrets out of someone.”

“You would have found out anyway,” Orange replied. He sat down in the navigators chair, resting his feet and relaxing. “You imposters probably leave after you kill everyone, but it’s a precaution just in case.”

“Not gonna tell MIRA yourself about us imposters?” Cyan asked. Putting the pieces together, he continued to mock the crewmate.

“You don’t expect to survive this, do you?” He continued, laughing. “No, you know you won’t survive! Well, no surprise there, most humans would have died in seconds when facing this situation!”

“I’ve gotten lucky so far,” Orange said, but he sounded sadder, more scared. “Just like all my other missions.”

“And you were sounding so confident just minutes ago!” Cyan continued, even more gleeful now that he knew he had gotten to the crewmate. The next time he spoke, his voice was lower and quieter, sending chills down Orange's spine.

“Well, there’s no shame in surrendering to a superior force,” Cyan said, making it clear he knew what that meant, and knew Orange knew as well. 

Orange didn’t answer, slumping in the chair and fiddling with a screwdriver. He could have been running, or doing something useful, but he just sat and rested. He was so very tired.

Cyan spoke again, in a creepy, almost glitchy and distorted voice: “she’s right outside!”

Ignoring the uncontrolled, chilling laughs now coming from the imposter, understanding suddenly dawned on Orange. He leapt up from the chair just as the cockpit door opened, revealing White, who, unlike Cyan, seems to not be using her laser. Instead they brandished a knife and a pistol, one on either hand. She pointed the gun right at Orange but hesitated.

Orange had a large and sharp screwdriver in his hand, close enough that he could easily stab Cyan’s core if White made a move.

“You really think I care about that failure?” White snarled, waving her knife at Orange’s shoulder. “Do it and you have no bargaining chip!”

“You haven’t shot yet,” Orange said, trying to sound calm but with clear fear in his voice. “If you didn’t care you would have shot.”

White let out a single snort, adjusted her and fired.

Orange, quickly returning to normal after flinching at the gunshot, noticed that he wasn’t bleeding. He hadn’t been shot at all. His gaze fell to the core, lying with a cracked lense on the floor. White had shot Cyan right off of Orange’s shoulder.

White lunged at Orange, grabbing him and slamming him into a nearby console. Levers and buttons dig uncomfortably into Orange’s back, and White stabbed at him with her knife.

Managing to grab her hand before the knife made contact, Orange pushed with all of his strength. Like in his fight with Cyan, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, managing to roll out of White’s grip and onto the floor. Scooping up Cyan, he made a dash for the door but was blocked why White. A well placed arm sent Orange crashing to the floor again.

This time White tried to use her gun, but before she could squeeze the trigger Orange managed to kick her arm, throwing off her aim. With another loud bang the shot went into the floor near Orange’s head, and soon after he had managed to get up again. White pinned him again, this time against the wall.

“You fight pretty well!” She said, raising her knife again. White wasn’t showing any signs of exhaustion, while Orange was already out of breath. “For an engineer you certainly have some skills. But they aren’t enough. Time to die.”

A gunshot rang out.

White looked down in surprise. She hadn’t even noticed when Orange had taken her gun. In her surprise she dropped Orange who, after a cough or two, wasting no time in getting out of the cockpit. Getting over her shock, and barely damaged, White gave pursuit.

Turning backwards and firing multiple times, Orange, who was inexperienced with such weapons, missing all the shots. The one he had fired at point blank earlier had hit the most armored part of White (her stomach/chest), and hadn’t done much past puncturing s hole in her suit. Of course, this didn’t matter, as White was a robot and didn’t require a sealed suit.

Still firing wildly at White, Orange stepped into the oxygen monitoring room. He quite quickly backed himself against the wall, right on the trash shoot. White advanced and, throwing aside the knife, launched herself at him, reaching out with both hands.

Orange managed to sidestep st the last second, causing White’s hands to both go directly into the trash shoot.

Orange flipped the lever.

As was necessary to maintain pressurization inside the room, a small door slammed down like a guillotine on White’s wrists. Letting out a cry, she stumbled backwards, sparks shooting from where her hands used to be. She found herself staring down the gun barrel of her pistol, which made, of course, Orange now possessed.

“You’re beaten,” the human said, motioning for her to leave with the gun. “Get out of here.”

“I’m not beaten until I say I’m beaten!” White replied, her voice full of rage. “I could still kill you easily!”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Orange said, “but don’t think I’ll let you live like I did Cyan here. I made that mistake once already. You’ve had your chance. If I have mercy on you don’t think the other imposters will for taking their kill. If you don’t care about Cyan, there’s no way they care about you. Now get out”

Slowly, keeping her gaze on Orange, White left.

“I should be dead by now,” Orange mumbled to himself. “One or two of them decides to break the rules, and I’m dead.”

Once he was sure White was gone, Orange sealed the door and sat down. He took out Cyan’s core and assessed the damage.

“Don’t be dead,” Orange murmured. “Don’t be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyan is not a good friend... to be fair, he’s not Orange’s buddy by choice. Yet Orange is gonna try and save him. What a nice guy.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see ya in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I have no idea if it’s any good, so tell me what you think! Just be nice please?
> 
> If you have any questions about the story or this universe, feel free to ask! I’ll answer them to the best of my ability.


End file.
